S D S
by EarthTeleport
Summary: [Ch 5 – Tomato Juice] "YAK, HYUNG! KAU BISA MEMBUNUHKU, HAAAAA!" / Kevin si biang gossip! / "Karena aku sudah manis, jadi tidak perlu makan yang manis-manis lagi. Takutnya orang-orang diabetes melihatku, huehehehee " / "Mmm… Mungkin lebih dari sekedar suka." / KaiSoo with Other. RnR.
1. Chapter 1

**S.D.S**

**.**

**Cast :: Kim Jongin and other EXO member…**

**Genre :: Friendship – Family (For this chap)**

**Length :: 1/?**

**Pairings :: All official pairings…**

**.**

**Summary :: Special Delivery Service. Aku adalah seorang pengantar kiriman paket di sebuah kantor jasa pengiriman kilat di kota Seoul. Namaku Kim Jongin. Aku baru berumur 20 tahun, dan aku berada di kantor ini karena paksaan dari sepupuku yang amat sangat menyeramkan dan menyebalkan, Wu Yi Fan. [Ch 1 – Prolog]**

**Disclaimer :: EXO belong to SMTOWN. But, this story is mine!**

**.**

**a/n :: Mencoba membuat KaiSoo dengan sebuah conflict, karena sebelumnya aku selalu membuat fluffy. Maaf kalau banyak typos dan cerita aneh juga alur yang berantakan ^^**

**Selamat menikmati (:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Amazing KaiSoo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

"Jongin!"

Jongin menoleh kebelakang, pada suara yang memanggilnya. Mata Jongin menangkap sesosok _namja_ tinggi dengan mata panda sedang melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Kemari sebentar…" Ujarnya.

Jongin tersenyum kecil kemudian membalikkan badannya, berjalan kearah yang berlawanan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini, Jongin sedang berhadapan dengan seorang _namja_ tinggi bermata panda yang tadi memanggilnya. Duduk bersebrangan dengan banyak sekali kotak diatas mejanya.

"Ini semua barang yang harus aku kirimkan, Tao-_ge_?" Tanya Jongin. Memasang wajah serius pada _gege_-nya yang ia panggil Tao.

Tao menggeleng pelan. "Bukan. Ini bukan tugsamu." Jawabnya.

"Lalu?" Alis Jongin mengkerut.

"Ini tugasnya Sehun dan Chanyeol-_ge_. Hari ini, kau mendapat tugas khusus dari Kris-_ge_." Jelas Tao.

Jongin semakin tidak mengerti. Ia hanya diam saja menunggu kelanjutan penjelasan Tao.

"Uhm~ begini. Kris-_ge_ ingin kau mengantarkan paket yang ada di pojok ruanganku pada alamat yang sudah tertera di kotak itu sore ini." Lanjut Tao. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk pada sebuah kotak berukuran sedang yang ada di pojok ruangannya.

Dengan santai, Jongin menoleh pada objek yang ditunjuk oleh Tao. Alisnya terangkat lagi, heran. "Kenapa harus aku?" Tanyanya.

Tao menghela nafas. _Kenapa Jongin jadi banyak tanya seperti ini? Harusnya senang jika mendapat tugas khusus, bukannya tanya-tanya_, batin tao. "Begini ya, Kim Jongin. Hari ini semua sedang sibuk dengan tugasnya. SDS Sehun dan Chanyeol akan mengantar satu mobil kiriman paket ke Geongju, Incheon, dan Daegu. Sementara SDS lainnya seperti Baekhyun-_ge_ dan Suho-_ge_ bertugas untuk kiriman ke Gangnam dan Jeju." Jelas Tao.

"Tapi kan masih ada SDS yang lain. Xiumin _hyung_ dan Yixing-_ge_, kemana? Kenapa harus aku yang mengantar paket itu?"

"Xiumin-_ge_ sedang mendapat tugas di bagian penerimaan barang. Sedangkan Yixing-_ge_ mendapat tugas di bagian sortir. Hanya kau yang sedang luang siang sampai sore ini, Jongin."

Jongin mendesah, frustasi.

"Kau ingin melihat Kris-_ge_ marah seperti waktu itu, hm?" Tanya Tao sambil memainkan kedua alisnya naik-turun.

Jongin bergidik. Ia malas jika harus membayangkan hal itu. Dimana saat Jongin menolak tugasnya sebagai seorang SDS dari Kris, yang mengharuskan Jongin tidak mendapat jatah makan siang di kantor selama dua minggu penuh. "Aaa~ arasseo. Mana alamatnya? Akan aku antarkan sekarang." Jawab Jongin akhirnya.

Tao tersenyum menang. Ia menyerahkan selembar kertas kecil pada Jongin.

Jongin mengambil kertas kecil itu dari tangan Tao dan mulai membacanya. "Do Kyungsoo… Cheonan…" Jongin bergumam. "Baiklah. Aku pergi sekarang." Lanjut Jongin. Ia beranjak dari kursinya dan mengambil kotak kiriman itu lalu keluar dari ruangan milik Tao.

"Hati-hati dijalan, Jongin!" Seru Tao sebelum Jongin tidak akan mendengar teriakannya. Tao tersenyum kecil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Jongin POV]**

_Special Delivery Service._

Yap. SDS. Aku adalah seorang pengantar kiriman paket di sebuah kantor jasa pengiriman kilat di kota Seoul. Namaku Kim Jongin. Aku baru berumur 20 tahun, dan aku berada di kantor ini karena paksaan dari sepupuku yang amat sangat menyeramkan dan menyebalkan, Wu Yi Fan, atau orang akan memanggilnya Kris.

Hah, entah apa niat Kris-_ge_ memaksaku untuk bekerja di kantornya ini, terlebih memasukkanku ke bagian SDS. Menurutku, bagian SDS ini sungguh menyeramkan. Memang, orang di bagian SDS itu baik dan ramah, tapi jangan lupakan tentang kegilaan mereka.

Aku rasa, aku akan menyebut satu orang yang masih memiliki batas normal, yaitu Kim Junmyeon atau Suho _hyung_. Dari awal aku bekerja sebagai SDS, memang hanya dia yang paling _calm_ dan tidak pernah mengeluh, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol _ hyung_ yang berisik.

_Oh gosh~_! Kalau membicarakan tentang pasangan itu, mungkin aku akan mati ketakutan sebelum aku selesai menceritakan dua namja aneh nan berisik itu.

Biar aku sebutkan siapa saja yang bekerja di bagian SDS ini. Ada Suho _hyung_, Yixing-_ge_, Xiumin-_ge_, Baekhyun _hyung_, Chanyeol _hyung_, Sehun si menyebalkan, dan tentunya aku. Kris-_ge_ adalah direktur di kantor ini, sedangkan Tao adalah wakilnya.

Bagaimana? Bukankah menjadi seorang SDS itu tidak terlalu menyenangkan? Huah~ _appa_ dan _umma_ memang jahat, menyuruhku datang pada Kris-_ge_ dan meminta pekerjaan. Tidakkah mereka tau kalau Kris-_ge_ itu tidak menyukaiku? Dia pasti senang melihatku tersiksa!

Baiklah, aku ada tugas mengantarkan kiriman ini pada seseorang di Cheonan. Aku harap ini adalah tugas terakhirku hari ini. Aku ingin segera pulang dari kantor~~

**[Jongin POV, END]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Ge_, aku sudah menugaskan Jongin untuk kiriman barang ke Cheonan." Tao memasuki sebuah ruangan. Ruangan yang diketahui milik Direktur Kris.

"Hm." Kris menjawab dengan gumaman. Kemudian mendongak pada Tao yang sedang berdiri di depannya. "Apa dia tidak menolak?"

Tao menggeleng. "Dia sempat menolak, tapi setelah menjadikanmu sebagai alasan, mau tidak mau dia mengangguk dan langsung pergi." Tao duduk di kursi di hadapan Kris.

Kris mengangguk mengerti. "Ck! Anak itu merepotkan. Kalau saja dia bukan anak dari kakak ibuku, aku tidak mau memasukkannya bekerja disini." Gerutu Kris. Menyimpan dengan kasar bolpoin yang sedang dipegangnya. Menarik nafas kesal seraya menyandar pada sandaran kursi.

Tao tersenyum. "Membuatnya mengerti akan lingkungan sekitarnya memang bukan hal yang mudah. Tapi, kalau diperhatikan kau juga mirip dengan Jongin."

Kris mendelik. "Kau bilang apa?" Tanyanya. Merasa tidak mau disamakan dengan orang seperti Jongin.

Tao mengedikkan bahunya. "Kau mirip dengan Jongin. Sama-sama dingin dan tidak peduli dengan sekitar." Jawabnya cuek.

"Yak! Setidaknya aku tidak seperti dia!"

"Itu karena tuntutan. Tuntutan menjadi seorang direktur muda. Iya, kan?"

Kris kembali menghela nafas. Kalah. "Ya, ya, ya! Kau benar." Jawabnya pasrah. Tao memang orang yang pandai bicara. Ckck~

"Lalu, apa selanjutnya yang akan kau lakukan pada Jongin?" Tao menatap Kris penuh tanya. Matanya menatap mata Kris lekat.

"Orang tuanya menyuruhku membuat Jongin menjadi namja yang hangat dan murah senyum. Mungkin dengan menyuruhnya masuk ke bagian SDS, itu akan membuatnya sering bertemu dengan banyak orang dan melakukan komunikasi secara langsung. Mungkin, sedikit demi sedikit akan bisa merubahnya."

"Kau tidak tau, _ge_. Aku sering mendapat _complain_ dari pelanggan kalau mereka tidak suka dengan pelayanan Kim Jongin yang dingin. Aku sampai pusing." Keluh Tao.

"Jangankan kau, aku yang 20 tahun hidup bersamanya hanya bisa mencoba sabar. Yah, mungkin sebentar lagi. Keadaan SDS juga mungkin bisa membantunya merubah sikap."

Tao mengangguk paham. "Kalau kau berniat merubah Kim Jongin, seharusnya kau juga berusaha membuat dirimu lebih terbuka pada orang lain. Hahaha~"

"Yak! Huang Zi Tao!"

"Arrasseo. Ayo, kita keluar. Sudah waktunya makan siang." Tao beranjak dari duduknya. Berjalan mendahului Kris yang masih mengumpati Tao karena kalimatnya sukses membuat Kris berpikir panjang.

Tao memang orang yang _special_ di mata Kris. Yang Tao katakan, akan menjadi sesuatu yang selalu dipikirkan Kris. Benar…

Kris akhirnya beranjak dan berjalan dengan santai di belakang Tao. Melupakan sejenak tentang anak pembuat masalah bernama Kim Jongin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hehehehe~~ Hallooooooo…

Aku datang, bawa fict _chapter_ dengan _cast_ EXO member ^^

Ini gak akan panjang-panjang seperti Sunrise Florist, kok (: Mungkin, hanya sekitar dua atau tiga _chapter_ ajja. _Pairing_-nya _Official_, _main cast_-nya KaiSoo :D agak sedikit _humor_ dan _family_. Disini hanya pekenalan ajja.

**Keep or Delete?**

Aku nunggu _review_-nya ^^ kalo pada mau dilanjutin, aku akan lanjutin. Kalau pada gak mau, aku akan hapus, hehehe~~

Aku nyoba buat bikin sedikit _conflict_ karena kebanyakan ff KaiSoo aku _fluffy_ semuaaaaa (-_-) dan ini menjadi fict KaiSoo pertama aku yang bukan _fluffy_ ^^

Mohon dukungan dan bantuannya (:


	2. Chapter 2

**S.D.S**

**.**

**Cast :: Kim Jongin and other EXO member…**

**Genre :: Friendship – Humor (For this chap)**

**Length :: 2/?**

**Pairings :: All official pairings…**

**.**

**Summary :: Special Delivery Service. Aku adalah seorang pengantar kiriman paket di sebuah kantor jasa pengiriman kilat di kota Seoul. Namaku Kim Jongin. Aku baru berumur 20 tahun, dan aku berada di kantor ini karena paksaan dari sepupuku yang amat sangat menyeramkan dan menyebalkan, Wu Yi Fan. [Ch 2 – Mr. Disappointed]**

**Disclaimer :: EXO belong to SMTOWN. But, this story is mine!**

**.**

**a/n :: Mencoba membuat KaiSoo dengan sebuah conflict dan humor garing, karena sebelumnya aku selalu membuat fluffy. Maaf kalau banyak typos dan cerita aneh juga alur yang berantakan ^^**

**Selamat menikmati (:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Amazing KaiSoo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

Jongin memandang sebuah rumah yang sangat besar di depannya. Memang tidak sebesar rumah Kris, tapi di daerah ini, rumah bercat _Romantic Purple_ itulah yang paling besar –menurut perkiraan Jongin.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di seberang jalan, kini Jongin melangkahkan lagi kakinya agar mencapai bel rumah tersebut. Dengan kotak yang ia jinjing di tangan kirinya, ia melangkah dengan yakin.

'_Semoga ini cepat selesai dan aku bisa segera pulang.'_ Doanya dalam hati.

**Ting! Tong!**

Jongin menekan tombol bel-nya. Satu menit ia menunggu seseorang yang keluar, namun tidak ada satu orangpun yang ia lihat akan membukakannya pintu gerbang.

**Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong!**

Kali ini, Jongin menekannya dua kali beturut-turut. Mencoba sabar menunggu seseorang yang akan menyambutnya dan menerima kotak yang sedang ia jinjing. Lalu di tanda tangani oleh si penerima, dan ia akan langsung pulang.

3 menit ia berdiam disana…

Ini panas sekali. Jongin melirik ke atas, pada matahari yang sedang terik.

Sial!

**Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong! Tong! Ting! Tong!**

Kali ini, Jongin menekannya berkali-kali, berharap semua penghuni rumah itu keluar sekalian dan si penerima yang di ketahui Jongin bernama Do Kyungsoo akan menampakkan diri. Jongin tau rumah ini berpenghuni, karena ia melihat dua mobil mewah terparkir disana.

Melihatnya, Jongin jadi kesal. _'Dirumahku bahkan lebih banyak mobil yang lebih bagus dari itu.'_ Gerutunya.

**Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong!**

Jongin masih menekan-nekan tombol bel itu kesal. Kenapa tidak ada orang yang keluar, huh? Rasanya kesabaran Jongin akan habis dan sudah mencapai ubun-ubun kepalanya. Ingin sekali ia berteriak agar si pemilik rumah atau siapapun itu segera mengambil barangnya dan membiarkannya pulang.

Yah, begitulah sifat Jongin. Kekanakan, manja, tidak sabaran, pemarah, dan ya… Jongin adalah _namja_ yang sudah dewasa namun mengaku masih remaja. Jongin mengaku kalau ia adalah _namja_ remaja sejati yang seharusnya selalu berada di depan _TV _atau di depan _computer_ untuk bermain _game_ dengan makanan yang bertumpuk di depannya.

Ah~ masa muda yang sempurna untuk Jongin ya hal seperti itu (-_-)

"YA! Kau! Kenapa menekan bel seperti itu? kau tau? Kau mengganggu tidur siangku!" Akhirnya! Akhirnya, inilah yang sangat di tunggu oleh Jongin. Namun sayang, Jongin sama sekali bukan orang yang ramah ataupun lembut. Dia lebih terkesan cuek dan tidak peka. Seperti orang yang tidak pernah di ajarkan sopan santun.

Jongin melihat seorang _namja_ yang 'tidak tinggi' keluar dari rumahnya dan mendekati pagar gerbang. Namja itu memakai kaos tipis santai berwarna _Soft Green_, sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih di tambah dengan sinar matahari yang sedang terik juga celana _jeans_ selututnya. Matanya bulat, mungkin Jongin akan bilang matanya seperti beruang! Ups!

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan bel rumahku?" Tanya _namja_ itu datar.

Jongin tidak mau banyak basa-basi. Jadi ia segera saja ke inti tujuannya berada disini. "Aku dari kantor pengiriman kilat Seoul. Aku mencari tuan Do-"

"Banyak yang bermarga Do disini. Jadi kau mencari siapa?" Potong _namja_ itu. Tampak sang _namja_ mengucek mata sebelah kanannya. Oh, bukankah tadi ia bilang sedang tidur siang dan semuanya terganggu karena Jongin yang mengganggunya?

'_Aku bahkan belum menyelesaikan ucapanku.'_ Geram Jongin dalam hati. Wuaaa~ ingin sekali rasanya ia menceburkan _namja_ itu ke dalam laut!

"Aku mencari Do Kyung-"

"Disini juga banyak yang namanya Do Kyung. Lalu siapa yang kau cari? Kau ini kenapa bertele-tele sekali? Sudah tidak sopan memencet bel rumahku dengan berulag-ulang sehingga menggangguku tidur siang, sekarang kau malah membuang-buang waktuku dengan bertele-tele menanyakan seseorang." Cerewet _namja_ itu. Ia menatap malas pada Jongin. Matanya terbuka sepenuhnya, dan itu terlihat lebih bulat lagi. Jongin menyimpulkan kalau matanya sekarang seperti lingkaran dengan diameter 24 cm. (-_-)

"Ada Do Kyungjong, Do Kyungshin, Do Kyungmin, Do Kyunghae, Do Kyungwoo, Do Kyungsoo, Do Kyungho, Do Kyunghee, dan masih ada lagi. Jadi yang mana yang kau cari?"

Jongin naik pitam. Ingin sekali ia meraih rambut namja itu dan menariknya sehingga bisa membentur pagar yang masih menjadi penghalang untuk mereka berdua. Tapi ia ingat peraturan seorang SDS no. 2 : **Jika sedang bertugas dan bertatapan dengan penerima, jangan membuatnya marah apalagi membentak**. Sanksi-nya berat! Dan yeah… Jongin pernah melakukannya. Hukumannya, ia di tendang dari rumah Kris yang mengharuskan ia menginap di _flat_ milik Baekhyun yang sempit dan berisik. Ck!

Jongin menarik nafas untuk men-stabil-kan amarahnya. "Do Kyungsoo. Aku mencari tuan Do Kyungsoo." Ucapnya lancar.

Namja itu melotot. "Ya! Untuk apa kau mencarinya? Kau fans beratnya? Kau menyukainya? Atau jangan-jangan kau mencintainya? Kenapa kau sepertinya sulit sekali mengucapkan nama itu tadi? Apa kau sebegitu mencintainya, huh? Jawab jujur!" _Namja_ itu menunjuk muka Jongin dengan jari telunjuknya, dan wajahnya terlihat horror.

Jgeeerrr~!

Rasanya Jongin seperti di timpa batu yang sangat besar dari ketinggian seribu kaki!

Muka Jongin memerah. Ia sedang berusaha meredam amarahnya atas tindakan _namja_ di depannya. "Aku bahkan tidak tau siapa dia!" Bentak Jongin. Habis sudah kesabaran Jongin terhadap _namja _itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau mencarinya? Itu tidak mungkin kau lakukan kalau kau tidak memiliki keperluan!" _Namja_ itu balik membentak Jongin.

"Aku ini petugas SDS dari kantor di Seoul!"

"Lalu apa hubungannya? Sudah banyak SDS yang datang kemari dan mereka semua selalu sopan jika menanyakan seseorang!"

Jongin menggeram kesal. Ia benar-benar marah! Jongin menatap _namja_ itu dengan kilatan marah di matanya.

"Apa?! Jangan harap aku takut dengan pandanganmu itu! Tidak akan!" _Namja_ itu balas menatap tajam pada Jongin.

Keduanya kini terlibat perang mata. Saling membulatkan mata, namun sepertinya siapapun tau kalau mata Jongin tidaklah bulat, dan kalaupun melotot itu tidak menyeramkan.

**Brukh!**

Jongin menyimpan kasar kotak yang sedari tadi ia jinjing. "Itu ada kiriman untuk Do Kyungsoo. Selamat menikmati dan semoga aku tidak bertemu lagi denganmu, _Mr. Disappointed_!" Jongin meninggalkan kotak itu di depan pagar dan juga kertas tanda terima yang seharusnya di tanda tangani oleh si penerima.

Ia melangkah mundur menjauhi rumah _namja_ itu. Segera mengeluarkan kunci mobil dari sakunya.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Tidak sopan! SDS Sehun dan SDS Chanyeol tidak pernah berlaku semenyebalkan kau!" _Namja_ itu berteriak.

Namun, Jongin malah menekan tombol _alarm_ dan membuka mobilnya. Seolah tidak mendengar apa yang baru saja di teriakan namja itu. namun pikirannya sedang mencerna ucapannya yang barusan. SDS Sehun dan SDS Chanyeol? Apa mereka pernah bertugas ke rumah ini juga?

Saat hendak naik pada mobilnya, Jongin sempat mendengar namja itu kembali berteriak.

"Lihat saja! Akan aku adukan kau pada atasanmu! Dan besok, kau akan bertekuk lutut padaku, Tuan Kim!"

Jongin berhenti sebentar dengan matanya yang melotot indah (/plakk). _'Darimana ia tau namaku?'_, pikirnya. Jongin menoleh ke belakangnya, dan ia melihat _namja_ itu memberikanya _smirk evil._ _Namja_ itu membawa sebuah kotak yang tadi di simpan Jongin dengan kasar dan membawanya ke dalam serta kembali menutup pagarnya.

Ketika selesai mengunci kembali gerbang pagar, _namja_ itu mengibas-ngibaskan sebuah kertas pada Jongin. Senyumnya menakutkan!

Tubuh Jongin menegang seketika.

Sial!

Itu adalah surat tanda terima!

Jongin mendesis. Ia merutuki semuanya. Bisa di pastikan setelah ia kembali ke kantor, Kris dan Tao akan menghukumnya habis-habisan.

Jongin hanya tertunduk lemas. Pasrah.

Kalau ia kembali ke kantor dengan tidak membawa kertas yang sudah di tandatangani oleh si penerima, bukankah itu adalah hal buruk? Itu adalah peraturan pertama seorang SDS.

Mau apa lagi? Jongin tidak mau kalau harus kembali dan meminta kertasnya pada _namja_ super menyebalkan itu!

Akhirnya… Ia menaiki mobilnya dan segera pulang ke kantornya.

Ponsel Jongin yang di simpan di sampingnya bergetar. Ia meraih ponselnya dan membaca pesan itu.

_From :: Ben Ben Kris_

'_Kim Jongin! Segera kembali ke kantor! SEKARANG!'_

**GLUK~!**

Jongin menelan kasar salivanya.

"Mati aku!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC~!**

**Gyaaaaaa (._.)**

**Mianhae karena pada akhirnya aku menjadikan ini beberapa chapter. Astagaaa~ gila! Aku gak nyangka kalau aku membuat KaiSoo OOC seperti diatas.**

**Huaaaa~**

**Maafkan aku yang sudah membuat KaiSoo seperti itu.**

**Makasih buat semua yang udah baca dan review di chapter kemarin ^^**

**Now, mind to review again? (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**S.D.S**

**.**

**Cast :: Kim Jongin and other EXO member…**

**Genre :: Friendship – Humor**

**Length :: 3/?**

**Pairings :: All official pairings…**

**.**

**Summary :: [Ch 3 – Bad Day] Hari ini, Jongin sudah di hukum Kris gara-gara pengaduan si Mr. Disappointed. Dan lalu, apalagi? Kesialannya bertambah saat Mr. Disappointed itu datang ke kantor. "Hanya ada satu Do Kyung di rumahku." Jongin menggeram. "Aku ingin menyewa Jongin untuk ikut bersamaku. Sehari saja." MWO? Sialan kau, Do Kyungsoo! "Tunggu saja, Do Kyungsoo. Aku juga bisa lebih jahil darimu!"**

**Disclaimer :: EXO belong to SMTOWN. But, this story is mine!**

**.**

**a/n :: Mencoba membuat KaiSoo dengan sebuah conflict dan humor garing, karena sebelumnya aku selalu membuat fluffy. Maaf kalau banyak typos dan cerita aneh juga alur yang berantakan ^^**

**Selamat menikmati (:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Amazing KaiSoo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

Pagi itu berjalan seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya di kantor.

Para karyawan masuk tepat pada jam delapan. Begitupun dengan para SDS. Mereka terlihat sedang berkumpul di sebuah ruangan, ruangan khusus untuk para SDS.

"Baiklah. Karena mulai hari ini dan tiga hari kedepan Suho-_ge_ sedang mengambil cuti, maka akan ada perubahan tugas." Ucap Tao, memulai rapat untuk hari ini sebagai wakil direktur dan pemimpin para SDS.

"Memang kenapa Suho mengambil cuti selama tiga hari?" Yixing bertanya, dan yang lainnya mengangguki dengan semangat. Rasa penasaran mereka cukup tinggi.

Tao tersenyum. "Suho-_ge_ sedang ada urusan keluarga. Katanya, keluarganya akan mendapat tamu dari New York. Keluarganya juga akan melangsungkan pertunangan, katanya." Itulah jawaban Tao.

Semua anggota SDS mengangguk mengerti. Namun tidak bagi Yixing, nampaknya kalimat terakhir dari Tao tentang keluarga Suho yang akan melangsungkan pertunangan membuat semangatnya luntur seketika.

Yixing langsung menunduk sedih. Namun tidak ada satu orangpun yang menyadarinya. Dapat dilihat dari mereka yang kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Oke. Aku akan mulai. Xiumin-_ge_, tolong ke tempat sortir dan pisahkan barang yang akan di kirim ke desa. Oia, kata Kris-_ge_, disana ada Jongdae yang akan membantu." Tao memulai sesi pembagian tugas hari ini.

Xiumin mengangguk senang. "Tentu. Aku akan ke tempat sortir dan bekerja dengan baik hari ini." Serunya.

Tao hanya tertawa kecil.

"Begitulah jika sedang jatuh cinta. Syalalaa~!" Chanyeol bersiul sambil nyanyi-nyanyi gaje. Menyikut lengan Baekhyun yang langsung mendapatkan _glare_ dari namja ber-_eyeliner_ itu. Chanyeol diam.

"Baekhyun-_ge_, kau ada tugas mengantarkan barang ke Dongguk. Itu kiriman yang belum sempat sampai kemarin. Kau akan di temani Luhan-_ge_ dan juga Taemin." Tao melanjutkan.

Baekhyun mengangguk menyanggupi. "Tentu saja, aku akan bekerja dengan baik hari ini." Baekhyun tertawa semangat dengan tangan yang mengepal di atas. Tao ikut tertawa kecil.

"Curang!" Chanyeol berseru. "Kenapa aku tidak pernah satu tugas dengan Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menunjuk Tao dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Karena kalau kalian mendapat tugas bersama, maka semuanya akan kacau. Aku pernah melihatnya dan aku anggap itu adalah sebuah pelajaran." Jawab Tao datar. "Dan jauhkan jari telunjukmu dari hidungku, Chanyeol-_ge_. Kau bisa di tebas oleh pedang panjang milik Kris-_ge_ jika dia melihatnya."

Chanyeol langsung ketakutan saat Tao menyebutkan nama Kris. Astaga, mendengar namanya saja sudah membuat Chanyeol sangat takut dengan semangat yang menciut.

"Dan lalu, kenapa tidak aku saja yang mendapat tugas bersama Luhan-_ge_? Kenapa harus Baekhyun _hyung_?" Sekarang, sebuah protesan keluar dari bibir _peach_ seorang Oh Sehun.

Tao memandang Sehun dengan senyuman manis yang menurut Sehun itu adalah senyum _evil_. Sial! "Itu di karenakan Luhan-_ge_ tidak boleh bekerja denganmu. Kalau kalian mendapat tugas yang sama, maka aku yakin kau tidak akan berhenti mengoceh padanya dan mengganggunya. Aku percaya pada Luhan-_ge_, tapi aku tidak percaya padamu, Sehunna…" Jawab Tao, _still calm_.

Sehun menampilkan ekspresi sedih yang sangat sedih dan amat teramat sedih. Nasibnya sangat buruk, kawan. Sudah tidak mendapatkan pekerjaan yang sama walaupun satu kantor –Sehun seorang SDS, sedangkan Luhan seorang _Office Center_– dia juga harus rela tidak pernah mendapatkan tugas yang sama dengan Luhan kesayangannya, dengan rusa kesayangannya, dengan _gege_ kesayangannya, dan semua yang ada pada Luhan adalah kesayangan Sehun.

**Puk**. **Puk**.

Chanyeol menepuk bahu Sehun dua kali kemudian memberikan senyuman aneh. "Kau memang selalu bernasib buruk, _magnae_. Aku masih lebih beruntung." Ucap Chanyeol.

Menenangkan Sehun, kah? Atau menambah Sehun semakin emosi? Entahlah~ yang jelas Sehun semakin malas saja hari ini.

"Chanyeol-_ge_ akan mengirim paket ke Ilsan. Ada Dongho yang akan membantumu." Tao kini menatap Chanyeol.

"_MWO_? Aku bertugas dengan anak paling songong itu? Astaga, Tao! Bisakah kau memberiku partner yang baik kali ini? Selain Shin Dongho tentunya. Ayolah~ dia anak paling menyebalkan yang pernah aku temui selama aku hidup." Protes Chanyeol.

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya. "Maaf,_ ge_. Karena itu sudah keputusan yang tepat untuk hari ini. Dan lagipula, kau mengatai Dongho itu menyebalkan? Apa kau tidak sadar kalau kau sendiri menyebalkan? Jadi, kalian sama-sama menyebalkan dan aku yakin kalian adalah partner yang baik." Jawab Tao. Tersenyum seribu arti pada Chanyeol.

**Puk**. **Puk**.

Bahu Chanyeol di tepuk dua kali oleh Sehun. "Sabar _hyung_. Begitulah derita orang menyebalkan sepertimu." Katanya. Mulut dengan bibir _peach_ Sehun itu ternyata sepedas cabe merah, kawan.

Chanyeol semakin pundung.

"Sehun, kau akan berada di tempat operator. Untuk kali ini, aku mempercayaimu untuk memegang mesin komputer dan melayani semua orang yang mengirim langsung pada kantor pusat ini." Tao menunjuk Sehun.

Sehun masih belum mencerna apa tugasnya yang baru saja di ucapkan Tao. Ia memandang semuanya aneh.

"Kau mengerti, Sehunna?"

Sehun cukup terkejut mendengar Tao barusan, namun kemudian ia mengangguk. "Aku akan dengan senang hati menerima tugas ini, Tao. Yeah~ aku akan berhenti menjadi SDS untuk hari ini dan duduk di depan komputer. Yuhuuuu~!" Sehun bersorak, membuat Chanyeol semakin menekuk wajahnya.

"Itu tidak adil untukku!" Seru Chanyeol tidak terima.

Namun, semuanya tidak begitu peduli.

_Poor_ Chanyeol~~!

"Yixing-_ge_ akan ikut bersama Jino ke kantor di Daegu." Kata Tao. Dan tanpa banyak protes, Yixing langsung mengangguk menyanggupi.

"Jongin? Kau mengerti apa yang Kris-_ge_ bilang padamu kemarin sore?" Tao bertanya, menatap Jongin yang daritadi hanya diam memandangi tingkah aneh teman sepekerjaannya.

"_Ne_. Aku tau." Jawab Jongin singkat.

"Baiklah, aku rasa kau juga tau kalau untuk hari ini kau tidak melakukan tugas apapun selain membantuku dan Kris dalam membereskan laporan-laporan penting dan pemasukan untuk bulan ini. _Arasseo_?"

Jongin mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah, semuanya segera bersiap untuk tugas hari ini!"

**.**

Jongin bertugas kali ini dengan banyak diam. Biasanya dia akan banyak mengeluh ini-itu, tapi sekarang ia hanya bicara sesekali saja jika merasa ia perlu bicara. Kris dan Tao yang melihatnya tertawa geli.

"Kau mengancam apa padanya, _ge_?" Tao bertanya, menatap Kris yang sedang membereskan laporan-laporan penting bulan ini di ruangan Kris.

"Tidak. Hanya sebuah ancaman kecil kalau dia tidak akan pernah aku ijinkan pulang jika dia membantah dan tidak menurut padaku." Jawab Kris.

"Hahaha~ dia seperti anjing yang menuruti kemauan tuannya sekarang, _ge_. Ah~ aku jadi ingat kalau kemarin Do Kyungsoo benar-benar minta maaf atas kejadian Jongin." Tangan Tao dengan lihai memilih kertas-kertas yang berisi laporan lalu memisahkannya sesuai tanggal.

"Kenapa Do Kyungsoo yang minta maaf? Yang ada juga Jongin yang harus meminta maaf padanya." Sahut Kris, masih pada pekerjaannya membaca sebuah laporan yang ada di map berwarna biru tua.

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya. "Entahlah, aku tidak tau. Tapi, _ge_… Aku rasa, terjadi perubahan besar dari Jongin." Tao berkata kecil sambil memandagi Jongin yang kini sedang duduk bersila kaki di lantai yang di depannya ada bertumpuk-tumpuk kertas laporan.

"Maksudmu?"

"_Molla_. Tapi, lihat saja saat Do Kyungsoo datang ke kantor nanti siang."

**.**

Jongin sedang berjalan dengan membawa sebuah map berwarna kuning di _lobby_ kantor Kris. Wajahnya terlihat malas. Sesekali dia menguap dan mengucek matanya. "Kalau di rumah, tidak akan semenyebalkan ini." Gerutunya. Ya, biasa… Gerutuan anak manja seperti Jongin memang seperti itu.

"Tuan Kim!"

Jongin menebarkan pandangannya ke semua sudut _lobby_. Tadi ada yang memanggilnya? Atau apa? Eum?

Jongin meneruskan langkahnya menuju ruangan Kris saat di rasa kalau tadi hanya perasaannya saja.

"Hey, SDS Kim!"

Nah, kan! Barusan SDS? SDS Kim? Dia?

Jongin kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang di _lobby_ ini. Namun, suaranya terdengar tidak asing bagi Jongin.

Dia!

Wajah Jongin berubah menjadi pucat seketika saat melihat seorang namja pendek, rambut hitam legam, memakai celana jenas panjang yang di padukan dengan kaos berwarna putih dan di balut _sweater_ berwarna biru muda, menampilkan senyum yang menurut Jongin sangat menyebalkan, dan tangan yang sedang melambai padanya.

Jangan lupakan matanya yang…

Seperti beruang!

_It's Mr. Disappointed!_

Jongin menepuk jidatnya dan kemudian berbalik untuk menjauhi _namja_ itu. Jongin yakin, yang memanggilnya adalah si 'Tuan Menyebalkan' itu.

"Tunggu!" Oh, _god_! _Andwae_! _Namja_ mata beruang itu menahan pergelangan tangan Jongin. Membuat Jongin berhenti melangkah dan menoleh datar padanya.

"Kau penghuni rumah keluarga Do yang kemarin menyebalkan, bukan? Astagaa, Tuhan tidak mengabulkan doaku untuk tidak bertemu lagi denganmu. Ada apa? Aku sudah di hukum, dan itu karena pengaduanmu kemarin pada atasanku. Sekarang apa lagi?" Jongin benar-benar kesal sekarang. Do itu akan mencari ulah lagi? Jongin menghela nafas.

"Loh, Jongin? Kau sedang apa disini? Umh~ Kyungsoo _hyung_, ya? _Hyung_! Aduh, sudah lama aku tidak mengirim paket ke tempatmu. Apa kau sudah berhenti mengikuti kuis-kuis berhadiah di TV itu? Hahaha~" Tiba-tiba Sehun lewat di antara Jongin dan Tuan Do itu.

He? Kyungsoo? Siapa?

_Namja_ yang tadi memanggil Jongin hanya tersenyum lembut pada Sehun. "Hai, Sehun. Dimana Chanyeol _hyung_? Um, aku tidak mungkin berhenti mengikuti kuis-kuis berhadiah itu. Karena aku sudah cukup ahli dan hebat." _Namja_ itu menjawab.

"Chanyeol _hyung_ sedang bertugas ke Ilsan hari ini. Ah, kau ini memang tidak punya kerjaan selain 'jahil'."

"Kemarin ada kiriman untukku, dan Tuan Kim ini yang datang ke rumah."

"_Jinjja_? Wuah~ dia pasti di perlakukan baik olehmu. Benar?"

"Tentu saja." _Namja_ itu tertawa lebar.

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku masih banyak kerjaan di kursi operator. Aku permisi dulu." Sehun pamit pada Jongin dan _namja_ itu. Namun sebelumnya ia berbisik pada Jongin.

"Hey, Jongin. Dia orangnya sangat baik. Aku sudah pernah ke rumahnya untuk tugas, dan setiap ke rumahnya pula aku selalu mendapatkan makanan enak. Kalau tidak percaya, tanyakan pada Chanyeol _hyung_. Haha. Selamat, kau beruntung." Sehun kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan Jongin dan si _namja_.

Jongin memasang ekspressi bingung.

_What_? _Namja_ itu sangat baik? Apanya? Lalu, apa tadi? Beruntung? Ia lebih merasa sangat sial di banding beruntung!

Demi cinta Yixing pada Suho, Jongin igin sekali mengubur dirinya di dalam tanah daripada harus kembali berdebat dengan _namja_ ini.

"Jadi, ada apa?" Jongin bertanya datar.

"Hey, ramahlah sedikit, Tuan Kim. Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan sesuatu yang kau tinggalkan kemarin. Bukankah itu sangat di butuhkan oleh kantor sebagai tanda terima yang sah?" Jawab si _namja_.

"Darimana kau tau nama depanku?"

_Namja_ itu menunjuk sesuatu yang ada di dada kiri Jongin. Sebuah benda berbentuk kotak kecil dengan tiga buah huruf _hangul_. Yap, itu _Tag Name_.

Jongin kikuk. Malu rasanya. Ia lupa kalau para karyawan memang di haruskan memakai _Tag Name_. Jongin menggaruk kepala belakangnya sedikit. "O-ke." Sahutnya gugup –karena malu. "Lalu, tujuanmu?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku ingin mengembalikan ini." _Namja_ itu mengambil sesuatu dalam saku celananya. Sebuah kertas. Dan dia lalu menyodorkan kertas itu pada Jongin.

Jongin segera mengambilnya. "Baiklah. Terimakasih. Sekarang, cepatlah pulang. Semoga aku tidak bertemu lagi denganmu, _Mr. Disappointed_." Kata Jongin. Melambaikan tangannya dan segera pergi.

Tapi, lagi-lagi tangannya di tahan agar tidak pergi.

"Apa lagi, hah?" Tanya Jongin kesal dan malas.

"Dimana atasanmu? Aku perlu bicara?"

"Hah? Kau mencari Kris? Mau apaaaaa? Kau mau mengadukan lagi tentangku kemarin? Uh, tidak cukup puaskah kau membuatku menderita kemarin? Dan aku sudah di hukum._ See_, kau lihat sekarang aku tidak bertugas kemanapun."

"Aku justru sangat puas, dan bahkan terlampau puas." _Namja_ itu tertawa kecil. "Aku berhasil mengejaimu dengan mengatakan kalau Do Kyung di rumahku sangat banyak. Kau tau? Wajahnmu sangat lucu saat kau kesal. Di rumahku hanya ada satu orang, dan itu Do Kyungsoo. _It's me_." _Namja_ yang sekarang di ketahui bernama Do Kyungsoo itu tertawa lebar.

Jongin melotot.

Jadi…

"Ya, dan kau sangat lucu kemarin. Bolehkah aku melihat ekspressi itu lagi, Tuan Kim?" Goda Kyungsoo. Membuat Jongin semakin kesal di buatnya.

Jongin menggeram saat mendengar tawa Kyungsoo semakin renyah. Tangan Jongin terkepal, meremas kertas yang diberikan Kyungsoo tadi dan juga meremas map kuning yang seharusnya di berikan pada Kris.

"Kau…!"

"Maafkan aku, kejadian kemarin memang di luar dugaanku. Kukiran Sehun atau Chanyeol _hyung_ yang akan datang. Tapi saat melihatmu dengan wajah kesal, aku menjadi berniat membuatmu semakin kesal. Dan ya… kau memang lucu saat sedang kesal. Khkhkhkh~"

Oh, _God_! Tidak taukah Kyungsoo kalau Jongin saat ini sudah menahan nafas? Manahan amarah yang akan keluar?

"KAUUU! PERGILAH DARI HADAPANKU!"

Jongin membentak, membuat semua yang lewat di depan mereka menatap Jongin heran.

"Kim Jongin! Sopanlah terhadap tamu!" Seseorang menegur Jongin, membuat kedua orang itu menoleh dan mendapati Kris dan Tao yang sedang berjalan kearah mereka.

"Ah, _annyeong_. Do Kyungsoo _imnida_. Aku dari Cheonan." Kyungsoo membungkuk sopan pada Kris dan Tao. Sementara Jongin masih meredam amarah yang kian memuncak saja.

Bagaimana bisa setelah di bentak pun, Kyungsoo masih tetap tersenyum lebih sopan dan lembut pada kedua atasannya.

Ck!

"Kau yang kemarin menelpon mengadukan Jongin, ya?" Tanya Tao. Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Aku Huang Zi Tao. Yang mengurusi Jongin dan paras SDS lain. Aku yang menerima pengaduanmu kemarin."

"Aku Kris. Direktur di sini. Aku minta maaf kalau dia selalu berbuat tidak sopan padamu, Kyungsoo-_sshi_." Kris membungkuk sopan. Tao bengong melihatnya. Ini… adalah pertama kali Kris mau bersikap sopan. Dulu-dulu tidak pernah. Tao tersenyum kecil.

"_Gwaenchanayo_. Aku datang untuk mengantarkan kertas –surat itu, dan aku sudah tanda tangan. Barang yang diantarkan Kim Jongin sudah sampai di tanganku dengan selamat." Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar. "Aku memberikannya pada Jongin…" Kyungsoo menunjuk Jongin.

Yang di tunjuk hanya diam.

Masih kesal rupanya.

Kris dan Tao hanya mengangguk mengerti. Mengulas senyum ramah.

"Um, tapi aku dengar Jongin sedang di hukum? Untuk apa? Kalau karena pengaduanku kemarin, lebih baik cabut saja hukumannya. Lagipula, aku tidak meminta Jongin di hukum dan tidak meminta ganti rugi, kan?"

Kris dan Tao saling pandang. Sementara Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum dengan kaget. Apa-apaan orang itu?

"Karena SDS Jongin sudah berskap tidak sopan padamu kemarin, terlebih aku melihatnya sendiri ia membentakmu tadi, jadi itu harus di hukum. Itu ada dalam peraturan para SDS." Jelas Tao.

"Tapi, kalau aku meminta untuk mencabut hukuman Jongin boleh tidak?"

Tao diam. Kris juga begitu. Jongin apalagi. Semuanya memandang Kyungsoo heran.

"Aku ingin menyewa Jongin untuk ikut bersamaku. Sehari saja. Anggap saja, itu hukuman untuk Jongin karena barusan dia membentakku. Bagamana?" Kyungsoo menatap Kris dan Tao secara bergantian dengan penuh harap.

"_MWO_?" Itulah respon yang pertama kali keluar setelah permintaan Kyungsoo, dan itu dari mulut Jongin.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Jongin?" Kyungsoo menepuk pundak Jongin pelan. Tersenyum seribu arti.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo. Gila! Ini gila! Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya berulang-ulang. "Tidak! Aku tidak mau! _Ge_, tolong aku! Aku lebih baik di hukum disini. Jebal…" Jongin sekarang menatap Kris dengan memelas, berharap Kris akan menolak permintaan aneh Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa begitu, Jongin?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

_What_? Cara memanggilnya saja seperti yang sudah akrab! Aigoo~

"Pergilah bersama Kyungsoo, Jongin. Itu hukumanmu." Ucapan _final_ dari sang direktur. Kris berlalu, diikuti Tao. Sebelumnya, Tao sempat tersenyum dan membungkuk sopan pada Kyungsoo.

"Nah… Aku sudah mendapatkan ijin. Jadi, cepat ganti baju dan ikutlah denganku. Aku tunggu di_ basement_." Kyungsoo meninggalkan Jongin, berjalan menuju basement dan menunggu Jongin disana.

Jongin mematung.

Apa? Se-seharian bersama Kyungsoo? Si mata beruang yang menyebalkan?

Mimpi apa Jongin semalam? Ini lebih buruk daripada menghadapi Kris yang sedang marah besar.

'_Ah, kau ini memang tidak punya kerjaan selain 'jahil'.'_ Jongin mengingat-ingat kalimat itu. kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Sehun saat berbincang dengan Kyungsoo tadi.

Jongin semakin gusar.

Selama di sini, ia merasa tidak pernah mendapatkan hari yang baik sekalipun. Selalu sial dan sial. Dan hari ini adalah hari yang tersial.

Ck!

"Tunggu saja, Do Kyungsoo. Aku juga bisa lebih jahil darimu!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yo!

Halo, semuanya ^^ Ugh~ aku semangat banget nulis ff ini. Walopun gak tau alurnya kemana, melenceng banget dari judul dan dari chap pertama.

Tapi aku semangat. Bahkan aku udah rencanain kalau ini akan berakhir di chap depan, atau kalau enggak di chap 5. ^^

Makasih yang udah ngedukung aku lewat review-nya. Kalian memang selalu membuatku bangun dari ke-malas-an untuk mengetik ff (:

Sip.

Mind to review, again? (^_^)


	4. Chapter 4

**S.D.S**

**.**

**Cast :: Kim Jongin and other EXO member…**

**Genre :: Friendship – Humor**

**Length :: 4/?**

**Pairings :: All official pairings…**

**.**

**Summary :: [Ch 4 – A Vampire?] "Kata Kevin, kau pacaran sama Baekhyun hyungie, ya?" / "Kau naksir Suho-gege ya, Yixing-ge?" / It's show time~! / "Aku tidak suka pizza. Aku alergi daging dan paprika." / "… Aku selalu membuat jus Tomat, Strawberry, dan Wortel sebagai pengganti darah di pagi hari…" / "V-vampire? Night… Ghost?"**

**Disclaimer :: EXO belong to SMTOWN. But, this story is mine!**

**.**

**a/n :: Mencoba membuat KaiSoo dengan sebuah conflict dan humor garing, karena sebelumnya aku selalu membuat fluffy. Maaf kalau banyak typos dan cerita aneh juga alur yang berantakan ^^**

**Selamat menikmati (:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Amazing KaiSoo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

Ini adalah perjalanan yang panjang untuk seorang Park Chanyeol.

Iya… Ingat tugasnya hari ini?

Mengirim kiriman ke Ilsan. Bersama… Shin Dongho! Yang kata Chanyeol, anak itu adalah anak paling songong dan menyebalkan.

Benarkah?

Kalau boleh mengatakannya, Chanyeol sangat menderita hari ini karena Dongho. Ingin sekali Chanyeol membekap mulutnya dengan saputangan yang diberi obat bius supaya ia diam dan tidak selalu berceloteh hal yang tidak penting.

_We're Hurricane! We're Hurricane! We're Hurricane~~ Hurricane! I'm Hurricane~!_

Dongho bernyanyi, atau lebih tepatnya berteriak-teriak di dalam mobil yang sedang di kemudikan oleh Chanyeol. Mengikuti lagu yang sedang di putar di radio untuk menemani mereka selama perjalanan ke Ilsan.

Chanyeol memijit pelan kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Daritadi orang di sampingnya terus saja berteriak-teriak tidak jelas mengikuti lagu. Lagu yang seharusnya enak di dengar, kini terasa hancur setelah Dongho ikut menyanyikannya.

"Yak! Dongho! Berhentilah berteriak! Kau membuatku menjadi sakit kepala." Tegur Chanyeol sesekali.

_Because I'm shadow~ shadow~ shadow~_

Yang ada Dongho malah kembali bernyanyi mengikuti lagu yang sedang di putar di radio.

"Hey, SHIN DONGHO!" Teriak Chanyeol frustasi.

Dongho menoleh dan baru kembali tersadar dari fantasinya. "Ne, Chanyeol _hyungie_? Kau memanggilku?" Tanyanya. Super-duper polos.

Chanyeol mendengus sebal sambil tetap fokus pada jalanan. "Kau bisa diam tidak? Suaramu membuatku sakit kepala tau." Protes Chanyeol.

Dongho menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan polos tidak berdosanya. "Aku kan hanya bernyanyi, _hyungie_~ suaraku kan bagus. _Hyungie_ tidak dengar tadi aku bernyanyi dengan suara yang memukau?" Mata Dongho kini di penuhi oleh _bling-bling_ yang membiaskan kebahagiaan.

Chanyeol menggeram kesal. "Suaramu memukau katamu? Menurutku, suaramu itu lebih tepat jika di bilang lebih-dari-sekedar-fals. Tidak ada merdu-merdunya. Suaramu membuat kepalaku semakin berdenyut sakit. Astagaaa~ aku harap kau tidak bernyanyi lagi, Dongho." Kata Chanyeol panjang lebar.

Dongho Cuma bisa melongo. Sebenarnya, itu adalah sebuah pujian untuk Dongho, entah apanya yang di bilang pujian. Tapi yang jelas, sekarang Dongho malah senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

"Nah, _hyungie_… Ini lagu favoritku, loh. Coba dengarkan. Aku akan bernyanyi untuk _hyungie_…" Dongho tertawa kecil saat mendengar sebuah lagu yang di putar di radio. Kata Dongho, itu adalah lagu favoritnya.

Dongho menarik nafas. Sementara wajah Chanyeol pucat pasi.

_Stop Girl, In The Name Of Love~~ Stop Girl, In The Name Of Love~~_

Oke. Ini sudah di luar batas kesabaran Chanyeol.

**Ckiittt.**

Dengan sangat tiba-tiba, Chanyeol menginjak rem mobilnya. Membuat Dongho dan juga Chanyeol sendiri agak terdorong ke depan.

"Yak, _hyungie_! Kau kenapa? Ingin kita kecelakaan, huh?" Marah Dongho. "Aku belum selesai bernyanyi!" Sebenarnya, ia marah bukan karena keselamatannya terancam karena rem mendadak dari Chanyeol, tapi karena ia jadi harus bernyanyi gara-gara Chanyeol.

"Sudah kubilang, berhenti bernyanyi ketika di dekatku. Kau berisik. Bukannya bernyanyi, malah berteriak. Kepalaku sakit mendengar suaramu yang lebih seperti kerasukan." Chanyeol berteriak tepat di depan wajah Dongho.

Dongho terkesiap. Matanya membulat menatap Chanyeol tanpa berkedip. Memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sedang terengah mengambil nafas saking kerasnya ia berteriak barusan.

"Tapi, kata Kevin suaraku bagus. Dan Kevin juga tidak melarangku untuk bernyanyi." Ucap Dongho polos, sambil terkikik pelan.

"Siapa Kevin?"

"Yang bertugas di kursi Operator paling depan itu Kevin Wu." Jawab Dongho.

"Bukankah dia lebih tua tiga tahun darimu? Kenapa lancang sekali memanggilnya tanpa kata '_hyung_'?"

"Karena dia tidak pantas di panggil '_hyung_'. Dia terlalu feminim untuk ukuran _namja_ dan dia terlalu _childish_ untuk ukuran 91 _line_." Santai sekali jawaban anak ini.

Chanyeol bisa menyimpulkan, selain menyebalkan, Dongho juga tidak sopan!

"Kata Kevin, kau pacaran sama Baekhyun _hyungie_, ya?"

Chanyeol langsung melotot pada Dongho. Tapi sayangnya, Dongho malah datar-datar ajja di tatap begitu oleh Chanyeol. Setahu Chanyeol, hanya anak SDS saja yang mengetahui kalau ia pacaran dengan Baekhyun. Ya… masih terbilang rahasia, sih…

"Benar, kan?"

Oh _God_!

"Jangan membahas itu. Lupakan saja, Dongho-_ya_." Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"_Hyungie_… Direktur dan Wakilnya ada hubungan apa? Apa mereka pacaran juga?"

"…"

"_Hyungie_… Sehun itu sangat tampan. Tapi aku lebih tampan, kan?"

"…"

"_Hyungie_… Aku naksir sama seseorang di kantor. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"…"

"_Hyungie_… Jongin itu siapanya Direktur? Mereka mirip, loh…"

"…"

"_Hyungie_… Aku ingin pindah ke bagian SDS saja, ya… Aku akan memohon pada Direktur Kris."

"…"

"_Hyungie_!"

"_Hyungie_!"

"_Hyungie_!"

_Aigooo_~

Chanyeol sudah meminta pada Tao agar ia tidak di tugaskan bersama anak satu ini. Dan inilah hasilnya, ia akan terus mengoceh tentang ini dan itu.

Kepala Chanyeol rasanya sudah mau pecah saja.

Untuk perkataan Dongho yang terakhir tentang ia yang akan memaksa Kris untuk masuk bagian SDS, sudah pasti Chanyeol menolaknya mentah-mentah.

**BIG NO!**

"_Hyungie_~!"

"Shin Dongho. Kuperintahkan kau untuk diam selama kau bertugas bersamaku. Mengerti?"

**Krik~ Krik~**

Hening. Sunyi. Sepi.

Hah~ ini benar-benar akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan dan panjang sekali untuk seorang Park Chanyeol. Astagaaa~ Chanyeol butuh Baekhyun untuk menghilangkan rasa kesalnya pada anak satu ini T.T

.

Siang itu, Tao sedang berjalan menuju ke kantin untuk makan siang. Hari ini, ia pergi sendiri. Tidak ada Kris di sampingnya. Kata Kris, dia sedang sibuk mengurusi laporan bulanan yang seharusnya di kerjakan oleh Jongin. Tapi karena Jongin yang sedang di pinjam oleh seseorang, maka Kris harus mengerjalakannya sendiri. Sementara Tao mengerjakan tugasnya di beberapa bagian kantor.

"Kira-kira… apa yang aka terjadi pada Jongin hari ini, ya?" Tao bergumam. Ia terus berjalan santai.

"Hum… Kris-_ge_ pasti kelaparan. Sebaiknya, aku membelikannya sesuatu yang bisa di makan oleh Kris-_ge_." Tao lagi-lagi bergumam. Kini langkahnya menjadi agak cepat. Ingin segera sampai ke kantin dan memesan beberapa makanan untuknya dan untuk Kris.

Saat di perjalanan, tiba-tiba Tao bertemu dengan Yixing yang sedang berjalan menuju _locker_ para SDS yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat Tao berada sekarang.

Tao memilih untuk menghampiri Yixing sebentar.

"Yixing-_ge_! Baru pulang dari Daegu?" Tanya Tao setelah ia berada di belakang Yixing.

Yixing menoleh pada Tao kemudian tersenyum, menampilkan _dimple_-nya yang terlihat manis di mata siapapun termasuk Suho.

Hah? O.O

"Iya, aku baru saja kembali dari Daegu. Jino sudah kembali ke ruangannya untuk beristirahat siang. Aku juga mau ke kantin. Kau mau kemana, Tao?"

"Aku juga mau ke kantin, _ge_. Kan sudah jam makan siang." Jawab Tao. Tersenyum manis seperti biasanya.

"Mana Direktur?"

"Kris-_ge_ sedang sibuk. Dia hanya titip makanan."

Yixing mengangguk mengerti. "Oia, Tao. Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu." Yixing berkata dengan hati yang _dugeun-dugeun_ gak karuan. Pasalnya, hal yang mau di tanyakannya adalah tentang karyawan yang hari ini dan tiga hari kedepan tidak akan masuk.

Siapa lagi coba kalau bukan '**dia**'…

"Hum? Tentang apa?" Tao mengerutkan keningnya.

"Uhm~ itu… Eum… Anu, apa… Hmm, apa Suho benar akan tunangan?" Sukses! Yixing berhasil mengatakanya. Kalimat yang menurutnya akan sangat memalukan bila di ucapkan.

Karena dengan satu kalimat tanya itu, itu bisa membuktikan kalau dia memang menyukai Suho. Dan tentunya akan menjadi gossip hangat.

Terutama di kalangan para _Office Center_ seperti Kevin Wu, dan juga Shin Dongho yang kata Chanyeol anak yang sangat menyebalkan dengan mulut sebesar ember.

Tao melongo. Apa? Barusan Yixing bertanya apa? Tidak salah dengarkah?

"Kau naksir Suho-_gege_ ya, Yixing-_ge_?" Sindir Tao. Memainkan kedua alisnya naik turun. Bermaksud menggoda Yixing sepertinya. Senyum jahilnya terkembang, dan Yixing bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

Yixing menggeleng cepat. "Tidak! Bukan begitu… Aku hanya…" Yixing diam. Tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya. Dia ragu ternyata.

"Yang aku dengar, Suho-_ge_ akan kedatangan tamu dari New York, dan itu tamu antar keluarga. Katanya ada seorang putrinya yang cantik dan akan di tunangkan dengan salah satu putra keluarga Kim. Entah itu Suho-_ge_ atau juga adiknya Suho-_ge_. Bisa jadi Suho-_gege_, sih. Soalnya, Suho-_gege_ itu sudah cukup umur." Jelas Tao.

Yixing menunduk dalam.

Kesedihan sedang menguasai dirinya saat ini.

Tao hanya memperhatikan. "Kau benar-benar menyukai Suho-_gege_?" Tanya Tao. Polos.

Yixing kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Menatap Tao, namun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Tao yang barusan. Sebenarnya, tanpa di jawab pun, Tao tau jawabannya. Itu semua tergambar di wajah cantik milik Yixing-_gege_-nya.

Tao tersenyum.

"Kejar saja. Tidak akan terlambat kok. Barangkali, adiknya yang akan bertunangan. Jangan malu mengakui sesuatu." Tao menepuk pundak Yixing pelan. "Segeralah makan, _ge_. Sudah jam makan siang. Aku duluan, ya…"

Tao berjalan pelan. Meninggalkan Yixing yang masih mematung dengan pandangan kosong dan pikiran yang di penuhi oleh satu nama, yaitu Suho.

Aih~

Inilah kalau sedang galau meratapi orang tercinta, ckckck~

"Yixing-_ge_! _Hwaiting_!"

Tao berteriak setelah agak jauh dari Yixing, mengepalkan sebelah tangannya yang terangkat ke atas. Sambil memberikan sebuah _wink_ pada Yixing.

Yixing sweatdrop.

_Wink_ dari Tao itu, err… Evil.

.

"Untung saja kita membeli _pizza_ dalam perjalanan. Kalau tidak, aku tidak yakin kau akan bertahan hidup tanpa makanan disini, Jongin." Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan. Menyimpan satu porsi besar _pizza_ yang di bawanya di atas meja kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa.

Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Sesekali ia mengerutkan keningnya. Heran sekali, untuk apa ia di bawa ke tempat ini?

"Kau sedang melihat rumahku atau apa, huh? Kenapa kau terlihat seperti melihat pemandangan tidak indah di penjara Azkaban?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat melihat ekspresi Jongin yang aneh kala melihat sekelilingnya.

Iyap!

Ini rumah keluarga Do. Maksudnya, rumah Do Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa aku di bawa kesini?" Tanya Jongin singkat. Ikut mendudukkan dirinya di sofa di dekat Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum aneh. "Ini rumahku. Dan karena ketidaknyamananku kemarin atas pelayananmu yang tidak memuaskan, maka aku meminta hukuman untuk itu." Jawabnya.

"Tapi kenapa harus ke rumahmu? Ini aneh. Aku lebih suka menumpuk berkas laporan di kantor daripada datang ke rumah asing seperti ini…"

"Benarkah? Kita lihat, lebih menyenangkan mana, di rumahku atau di kantor…"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan malasnya =_=9 "Terserahmu saja, lah…"

"Uhm~ cepat, makan _pizza_-nya. Nanti keburu dingin. Aku tidak ingin mendengarmu memintaku untuk memanaskan _pizza_ nanti." Kata Kyungsoo. Membuka sebuah kotak _pizza_ yang berukuran besar itu.

Senyum Jongin terkembang. Menunjukkan _smirk evil_ yang biasanya ia keluarkan saat akan mengerjai Kris –yang menurutnya menyebalkan.

_It's show time_~!

"Aku tidak suka _pizza_. Aku alergi daging dan paprika." Jawab Jongin. Menunjuk pada daging dan paprika yang menjadi _topping pizza_ itu.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening. "Kau alergi daging dan paprika? Huh, aneh ya…" Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir. "Kalau begitu, kau mau makan apa?"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau membuat jus, kau mau tidak? Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan tamuku kelaparan, haha…" Kyungsoo sedikit terbahak yang kembali mendapat tatapan malas dari Jongin.

"Aku ingin _Lemon Squash_. Ada tidak?" Tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada _Lemon Squash_ disini." Jawabnya.

"Kalau _Orange Juice_?"

"Tidak ada juga." Kyungsoo kembali menjawabnya dengan mata polos dan gelengan kepala pelan.

Jongin mendengus. "Lalu, kalau _Guava Mix_?"

Lagi. kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada."

"_Ice Choconut_?"

"Tidak."

"_Mint Creamer_?"

"Tidak."

"_Milkshake_?"

"Tidak."

"_Mocha Float_?"

"Tidak."

Jongin memejamkan matanya. Menarik nafas dalam. Berusaha meredam amarah yang bisa kapan saja meledak. Melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang dengan santainya menjawab 'Tidak' membuat Jongin semakin marah pada _namja_ satu ini.

Kalau yang terakhir ini tidak ada juga, Jongin berjanji akan membentak _namja_ yang ada di hadapannya. Mengeluarkan kekesalannya.

"Susu coklat." Ucap Jongin singkat.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar.

Jongin senang melihat senyuman itu. Berarti, minuman yang ini ada, kan? Baiklah. Jongin sudah haus mengingat sedari tadi ia terus beradu mulut dengan Kyungsoo.

_Chocolate Milk~ I'm comiiiiiiinnnnnggggg_…!

"Tidak ada juga." Kyungsoo tersenyum manis.

**Gubrak!**

Jongin mengepalkan tangannya kesal.

"LALU, APA YANG ADA DI RUMAHMU INI, HAH? RUMAHMU BESAR, TAPI KENAPA TIDAK ADA MINUMAN APAPUN DISINI?!"

Yeah~

Akhirnya, amarah Jongin meledak juga, ckckck =^=

Kyungsoo membulatkan mata beruangnya –kata Jongin. Kali ini, Jongin menyimpulkan _diameter_ mata beruang Kyungsoo adalah 30 cm (-_-)

Mata Kyungsoo mengerjap beberapa kali.

Jongin sedikit takjub saat melihat _namja_ di hadapannya mengerjap. Sangat menggemaskan.

Eh?

_ANNIYO_!

"Habisnya… Kau menanyakan apa yang tidak ada di rumahku. Kau kira ini restoran serba ada, hm? Aku hanya punya Tomat, Strawberry, dan Wortel yang bisa di jadikan jus. Jadi kau pilih yang mana?" Kyungsoo menatap penuh harap pada Jongin. Semoga buah dan sayur yang ada di rumahnya bisa menjadi pilihan yang baik bagi Jongin.

Tomat? Strawberry? Wortel?

Apa-apaan itu?

Semua itu bukan pilihan yang baik untuk Jongin!

"Aku tidak suka Strawberry. Aku alergi pada buah laknat itu." Jawab Jongin. Membuang muka kearah lain saat di rasanya tatapan Kyungsoo mulai membuat hatinya semakin luluh.

Heh?

Apa?

Lupakan!

Aku juga tidak suka wortel. Aku selalu sakit perut." Lanjut Jongin.

Kyungsoo menebar senyuman terbaiknya. "Sisanya adalah Tomat. Aku harap kau juga tidak alergi pada Tomat. Karena aku akan membuatkan jus Tomat untukmu sekarang. Aku selalu membuat jus Tomat, Strawberry, dan Wortel sebagai pengganti darah di pagi hari. Warna mereka merah seperti darah bukan? Nah, karena di Seoul sulit untuk mendapatkan darah segar, makanya aku mengganti itu dengan jus seperti Tomat, Strawberry, dan Wortel." Kyungsoo berucap santai.

Jongin membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

Apa?

Darah?

M-maksudnya?

"K-kau bilang apa? D-darah?" Ucapan Jongin bergetar.

Kyungsoo mengangguk mantap. "He-em…" Jawabnya dengan tawa lebar.

"K-kau… _Vampire_?"

Kyungsoo juga tetap mengangguk. "Tepat sekali. Atau mungkin, bisa juga disebut _Night Ghost_, karena aku selalu beraktifitas di malam hari, khkhkh~…" Jawab Kyungsoo.

Lagi-lagi, senyum manis terkembang sempurna di wajah cantiknya.

Hah?

Mulut Jongin menganga. "_V-vampire_? _Night… Ghost_?" Jongin terlihat _shock_. Matanya menelusuri tubuh Kyungsoo dari atas sampai bawah.

Putih.

Itulah kesan pertamanya.

Lalu… Mata bulat dan… Bibir _kissable_ yang cukup merah.

Seperti _Vampire_?

_Andwae_! Itu ciri-ciri fisik _Vampire_!

Jongin sedang berada di rumah _Vampire_? Di rumah kalangan para hantu?

"Jongin? Kau kenapa?"

Jongin tidak bergerak. Masih diam dengan pandangan kosongnya.

**Very Very Shock!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ahahahaa~

Astaga~ ya ampuuunnn… Maafkan aku karena malah semakin ribet. Huehehehee~ rasanya ini gak akan tamat di chapter selanjutnya. Aku minat banget bikin Jongin kesel disini ^^V

.

Terimakasih buat semua dukungannya. Kalian bener-bener bikin aku jadi semangat (:

Mianhae, gak bisa balas review kalian, tapi aku bener-bener berterimakasih buat semuanya. ^^

.

Ini, akan menceritakan semua couple EXO. Tapi juga akan focus sama KaiSoo couple yang kerjaannya saling ngejahilin ajja :P

Hehehe…

Oke… Last, wanna review again?

Cha! Love You All~ :*


	5. Chapter 5

**S.D.S.**

**.**

**Cast :: Kim Jongin and other EXO member…**

**Genre :: Friendship – Humor**

**Length :: 5/?**

**Pairings :: All official pairings…**

**.**

**Summary :: [Ch 5 – Tomato Juice] "YAK, HYUNG! KAU BISA MEMBUNUHKU, HAAAAA!" / Kevin si biang gossip! / "Karena aku sudah manis, jadi tidak perlu makan yang manis-manis lagi. Takutnya orang-orang diabetes melihatku, huehehehee~" / "Mmm… Mungkin lebih dari sekedar suka." / KaiSoo with Other. RnR.**

**Disclaimer :: EXO belong to SMTOWN. But, this story is mine!**

**.**

**a/n :: Mencoba membuat KaiSoo dengan humor garing, karena sebelumnya aku selalu membuat fluffy. Maaf kalau banyak typos dan cerita aneh juga alur yang berantakan ^^**

**Selamat menikmati (:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Amazing KaiSoo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

Jongin menatap sesuatu yang baru saja di buatkan Kyungsoo. Berada di atas meja di depannya. Dalam sebuah gelas tinggi yang memiliki kaki. Cairan berwarna merah dengan sedikit warna orange. Kata Kyungsoo, itu **'Jus Tomat'**. _Jus Tomat pengganti darah di pagi hari_.

Mengingat itu, Jongin menjadi sangat takut sekarang. Dari tadi Kyungsoo hanya senyum-senyum saja. Menambah kesan misterius.

Jongin menelan salivanya dengan berat.

"Apa… kau yakin kalau kau adalah Vampir, _hyung_? Ahm –maksudku, di zaman seperti ini mana ada yang seperti itu? Hal mistis yang menakutkan!" Jongin bertanya masih dengan menatapi jus tomat yang ada di hadapannya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar. Terlalu lebar. Sampai-sampai Jongin tidak mau melihat senyuman itu karena sesuatu berdetak semakin cepat jika melihatnya. Jantungnya…

Apa?

Ja–jantungnya?

Akh! Tidak, tidak!

Itu hanya dia terlalu takut pada Kyungsoo yang terkesan menyeramkan di matanya.

"Tentu saja itu bohong." Jawab Kyungsoo santai. Masih setia dengan senyumannya yang menggelitik hati Jongin.

Eh?

Jongin mendelik tajam. "Apa?"

"Aku bukan Vampir. Aku juga bukan Night Ghost. Kau saja yang terlalu mudah di tipu dengan lelucon anak kecil." Kyungsoo mencibir.

Jongin menggeram kesal.

Apa-apaan dia itu?

"Hehehe, dua poin untukku…" Kyungsoo mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya sehingga membentuk huruf 'V'.

Jongin mendengus. Diraihnya gelas berisikan jus tomat itu dan di minumnya sampai tersisa sedikit. Jongin menyimpan kembali gelasnya dengan kasar.

"Tapi, aku memang selalu beraktifitas malam hari. Seperti hantu, ya?" Kyungsoo menepuk pundak Jongin satu kali, itupun dengan sangat pelan. Tapi lihatlah akibatnya. Jongin tersedak!

"U–uhuk… Uhuk… Huks… U–hukk…" Tangannya sudah gelagapan berusaha memegangi dadanya yang sakit akibat tersedak.

Kyungsoo kaget. Ia segera menepuk punggung Jongin dengan cepat dan agak keras. "Hei, kau kenapa? Aku yakin jusnya aman untuk di konsumsi, tapi kenapa kau sampai terbatuk begitu?" Panik Kyungsoo. Tangannya terus menerus memukul punggung Jongin secara brutal.

Brutal, loh… O.O

"Ya, Ya, Ya! _Hyung_… Berhen –ugh! _Hyung_… Berhentiiii~!" Jerit Jongin. Ia meringis, masih sedikit terbatuk-batuk karena ia belum menyelesaikan acara tersedaknya. Dipukuli seperti itu oleh Kyungsoo bisa membuatnya mati T-T

Kyungsoo seperti tidak mendengar. Wajahnya tampak masih sangat panik. Tangannya juga masih belum berhenti memukuli punggung lebar Jongin.

Jongin tampak lebih meringis. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun karena tidak ada kesempatan untukknya untuk menahan lengan Kyungsoo.

Aaaaa~

Habis sudah kesabaran Jongin! Ini sudah lebih dari sekedar sakit! Tangan Kyungsoo memang kecil, tapi tenaganya dalam memukul itu sangat besar –berdasarkan pengalaman Jongin barusan–.

"YAK, _HYUNG_! KAU BISA MEMBUNUHKU, HAAAAA!" Wah, dahsyatnya teriakan Kim Jongin, –prokprokprok– (=_=')

Tau siapa yang nge-_scream_ di MV MAMA milik Boyband EXO-K? Ahh, itu kalah sama _sream_ dari Jongin barusan… Hah?

Nafas Jongin tersengal. Dadanya naik turun. Punggungnya membungkuk kedepan. Sakitnya di pukul Kyungsoo T-T astagaa~ Jongin ingin pulang ke rumah Kris saja!

Kyungsoo diam. Ia memandang Jongin dengan polos. "Oh, maaf. Apa tepukanku di punggungmu barusan menyakitimu, Jonginie?" Kyungsoo memandang dengan mata bulatnya.

Tidak, TIDAAAAAKKKK! Mata itu… Jangan mengeluarkan tatapan seperti itu.

Jongin bisa kelabakan, hei…!

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Kemanapun, asal itu tidak bertatapan dengan mata Kyungsoo.

"Hei, Jongin. Apa tepukanku di punggungmu itu membuatmu sakit, hm?" Kyungsoo mengulangi pertanyaannya saat Jongin tidak meresponnya sama sekali.

Apa? Tepukan? Itu pukulan! Pukulan brutal! Kekerasan terhadap _namja_ tampan itu namanya =_=!

"Itu sakit." Jawabnya singkat.

"Oh, begitu."

KRIK~ KRIK~ KRIK~

DNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG…

Hening.

**.**

**.**

"Yang barusan itu Choi Minki, kan? Kau lihat, kan, Kevin _hyung_? Dia sangat cantik!" Sehun memekik heboh pada _namja_ cantik di sampingnya.

Kevin tidak bereaksi. Ia sibuk dengan banyak kertas di depannya.

"Ugh… Siapa _namja_ yang beruntung mendapatkan Choi Minki?" Sehun senyum-senyum sendiri. Pikirannya mulai berfantasi. Membayangkan siapa yang menjadi pasangan dari Choi Minki.

Bukan! Bukan Sehun! Sehun hanya ingin tau siapa yang menjadi pasangan Choi Minki. Sehun tidak tertarik dengan Minki. Ia hanya kagum, kenapa ada _namja_ yang sangat nyaris sempurna layaknya _yeoja_ seperti Minki.

Choi Minki. Memiliki rambut pirang sebahu dengan kulit putih bersih dan wajah cantik. Bibir manis berwarna _pink_ muda dan juga mata yang tampak bersinar.

Ah…

Tidak seindah Luhan di mata Sehun tapi (:

"Sehun, kau kenapa?" Tiba-tiba, seseorang membangunkan Sehun dari fantasinya. Itu bukan suara Kevin yang ada di sebelahnya. Suaranya membuat Sehun tersenyum sambil membuka matanya.

Luhan yang kebetulan lewat di _Office Center_ mendadak mampir dan menghampiri Sehun. Ia baru saja pulang dari tugasnya bersama Baekhyun dan Taemin.

"Aku–"

"Dia jatuh cinta. Pada seseorang yang barusan mendatanginya untuk mengirimkan sebuah paket. Dia terus bergurau tentangnya sejak tadi." Kevin memotong ucapan Sehun.

Luhan membelalak kaget.

Sehun juga kaget. Sehun _shock_ mendengar ucapan Kevin yang jelas-jelas itu salah.

"_Ani_–"

"Siapa namanya, Kevin?" Tanya Luhan, tampak penasaran.

Sehun menatap mata Luhan. Wajahnya tersenyum, tapi Sehun tau pasti kalau itu bukanlah senyuman Luhan yang biasanya.

"Choi Minki. Kau tau kan, dia pernah datang beberapa kali kesini dan kau juga pernah melayaninya?" Kini, Kevin tidak fokus pada kertas-kertasnya. Dia malah menatap pada Luhan yang ada di depannya.

Sehun mendelik tajam ke samping. Pada Kevin. Tapi yang berikan tatapan tajam hanya malah senyum-senyum pada Luhan.

Gawat!

"Bukan beg–"

"Oh, _namja_ cantik yang memiliki rambut pirang sebahu itu? Kalau tidak salah, dia dari dekat sini juga, kan?" Luhan tampak ceria ketika dapat mengingat sesuatu.

Kevin mengangguk matap. "Yap, Choi Minki yang itu. Kau tau? Daritadi orang ini terus berisik membicarakan bahkan bertanya tentang Choi Minki padaku. Berisik sekali…" Kata Kevin, meunjuk Sehun yang sudah melotot kearahnya.

Kevin si biang gossip!

Kevin yang bisanya Cuma nyebarin gossip!

Gossip gak bener pula (=_=)

Sehun kembali menatap Luhan. "Bukan, _ge_… Aku–"

"_Chukkhaeyo_, Oh Sehun. Kau beruntung. Dia _namja_ manis dan cantik. Ah, _yeppeo_… Semoga kau bisa mengejarnya. Aku ke kantin dulu, ne? Belum makan siang, hehehe~ Kevin, Sehun, sampai jumpa nantiiiii~"

Luhan pergi. Kevin kembali bekerja tanpa ada rasa bersalah. Dan Sehun…

Dia menunduk dalam.

Galau…

"Hiks…"

**.**

**.**

Sebenarnya apa sih tujuan Kyungsoo menyewa Jongin ke rumahnya? Seharian pula? Kalau terus begini, Jongin bisa terkena **Kyungsoo Syndrome**!

_What_?

A-apa?

Tidak!

"Bagaimana jus tomatnya? Apakah cukup manis?" Kyungsoo bertanya. Mencoba mencairkan suasana yang hening sejak tadi.

"Kurang manis." Jawab Jongin singkat.

"Aku tidak terlalu menyukai manis. Makanya, kalau membuat jus, aku selalu mengurangi takaran gulanya agar tidak terlalu manis." Kyungsoo tersenyum.

Jongin merasakan kembali sesuatu yang aneh saat melihat senyum itu. "K-kenapa kau tidak suka manis?" Jongin mencoba bertanya pelan. Tidak ada salahnya juga bukan untuk berbaik-baik dengan Kyungsoo? ^^

Kyungsoo diam untuk beberapa saat.

Jongin juga ikut diam, menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo.

Entahlah, saat ini suasana di antara keduanya sangat hangat. Sepertinya tidak akan ada lagi yang **'menjahili'** dan **'dijahili'**.

"Karena…"

Jongin masih diam. Menajamkan indera pendengarannya agar ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas jawaban dari Kyungsoo.

"Karena aku sudah manis, jadi tidak perlu makan yang manis-manis lagi. Takutnya orang-orang _diabetes _melihatku, huehehehee~"

Cengiran khas seorang Do Kyungsoo.

**Gubrak~!**

Salah. Ternyata masih ada saja yang **'menjahili'** dan **'dijahili'** itu. Dan sepertinya ini tidak akan berakhir dengan cepat. _Poor_ Jongin…

Jongin meremas tangannya yang menganggur daritadi. Ingin sekali rasanya membuat Kyungsoo terkurung di kandang singa, biar dimakan saja sekalian. Huh…

Sabar, Jongin… Sabar…

Jongin melirik jam di dinding rumah Kyungsoo.

Ia mendadak lemas lagi. Baru jam satu siang. Dan itu masihlah lama untuk menuju jam 9 malam. Aish T^T

"Aku selalu mengikuti kuis-kuis di _variety show_ yang di tayangkan TV pada malam hari. Aku mengikutinya dan selalu memenangkan berbagai macam hadiah. Entah itu _door prize_ atau hanya hadiah kecil atas partisipasiku. Itu hobiku. Dan kadang, Sehun dan Chanyeol adalah orang yang mengirim hadiahnya kemari…"

Kyungsoo berbicara dengan tenang. Membuat Jongin sedikit tertegun.

"_Hyung_…"

Panggilan dari Jongin membuat Kyungsoo menoleh padanya dan menatapnya dalam. Tatapan yang biasanya membuat Jongin _dugeun-dugeun_ sejak tadi pagi.

"_Ne_?"

Jongin menarik nafasnya. Menstabilkan perasaannya dan degup jantungnya. "Aku.. aku menyukaimu." Kata Jongin lancar. "Mmm… Mungkin lebih dari sekedar suka."

Jongin tidak menatap Kyungsoo. Melainkan menatap kedepannya –padahal tidak ada _property_ menarik disana–.

"Aku juga, Jongin."

He?

Barusan Kyungsoo bilang apa?

Jongin membesarkan matanya dan menatap Kyungsoo tidak percaya. Kyungsoo lagi-lagi hanya mengeluarkan senyum konyolnya. TapI itulah nilai _plus_ untuk Kyungsoo di mata Jongin.

Ini bukan mimpi?

Jawaban Kyungsoo kah itu?

Ini bukan jahil, kan? O.O

_Mollayoooo~_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued~**

**.**

A-yo!

Aku bawa chapter 5 ^^

Aku minta maaf, beribu maaf. Tadinya mau bikin ff ini hanya sampai tiga sampai lima chapter, tapi nyatanya masih kaya gini ajja T-T

Maaf karena gak bisa nepatin janji buat meng-ending-kan ceritanya T^T *ngumpet di kamar KaiSoo*

.

Sip sip sip ^^

Makasih banget yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya. Kalian membuatku semangat ^^ *kiss & hug*

Bagaimana dengan chap ini? kaiSoo-nya udah banyak, kan? Ahahahaa~ kalau pada gak ngerti Kyungsoo siapa disini, tunggu di chap depan, ne?

Ahh~ kejahilan tidak pernah berakhir di antara Soo Umma dan Jongie Appa ^^ *ketawa evil bareng Tao*

.

Ya, Wanna Review Again?

Cha! Love You, All~ :* :* :*

XOXO.


End file.
